


The What if’s

by The_GarbageWillDo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Multi AU, What if’s, youd think I’d have gotten better at this by now…
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_GarbageWillDo/pseuds/The_GarbageWillDo
Summary: To be honest, idk what I’m doing with this, basically just a compilation of what if’s the Rey and Ben are thrown into due to some cosmic joke of the force.(Help)Here she my work in progress playlist…(Song suggestions are accepted and appreciate!)TWI playlist
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. A nightmare

Reyawoke to an unfamiliar warmth wrapped around her, an unfamiliar warmth that was accompanied by a familiar force presence. It took a moment for her brain to process who it belonged to. Her immediate reaction was to move, get as far away as possible, scream, do anything besides stay where she was. And then he moved before she could react, and she froze. 

‘This is it,’  she thought.  ‘I’m a dead woman.’  She waited for him to wake up, waited for his reaction which would most likely not fall in her favor, but it never came. Instead she felt this overwhelming sense of relief, and calmness wash over her. Feelings that weren’t her own, because she was anything but calm. She quickly realized that it was from Ben, but why would he be calm, shouldn’t he be furious? Hadn’t she just left him laying on the floor of Snokes throne room unconscious barely a week ago after he had asked her to join him? 

“I had a nightmare,” she tried not to react to him speaking, or the fact that he’d pulled her closer. “That you left me in the throne room, it felt so real.” He said, his voice somewhere between asleep and awake. “But if you’re here, it couldn’t have been…” 

Rey thought her heart had shattered in the throne room, but she had been wrong, as she was about so many things lately. This time however, she was almost positive she heard it, every little piece falling like shards of glass. Ben must have heard it too, because she felt him stiffen behind her. 

“ No…”  she didn’t know if he physically said it, or if it was in her head.  “No…”

“Ben–“

“No.” She knew for a fact that he’d said it out loud this time. “So I didn’t imagine it.” It wasn’t a question, but Rey still shook her head as way of a response. It gave a finality to his statement that he was hoping to avoid. And then he was gone. 

Rey rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling. She told herself she wasn’t going to cry. She couldn’t cry over him. She hated him. Didn’t she? He wasn’t crying over her. But as she wiped her hand on the side of her neck to get rid of tear she thought were her own, she quickly realized that’s they belonged to Ben. He’d been crying, at that was the last straw. 

She laid there, curled into a ball silently crying, like she used to do when she was younger. This time she wasn’t crying over her parents though, she was crying over  what if’s . What if she’d stayed, what if’s he’d gone, what if one thing had gone differently? 


	2. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it’s begins…

Rey had been meditating for what could have been a hour, or it could have been ten. Time wasn’t something she payed too much attention to anymore, it simply just existed and that was that. Unfortunately though her efforts to meditate were seemingly useless. She was still rattled from the night before. His voice stuck in her head, how he’d gone from being relieved to devastated so quickly. She closed her eyes trying to keep the rouge tear that threatened to fall where it was, but it was all for nothing. When she opened her eyes, she was no longer in the forest, she was somewhere much darker, and much much colder. 

Once her eyes adjusted to the lack of light she realized instantly where she was. And if it weren’t for the fact she was dressed in all black she would have thought it was just the force connecting them again. This was different though, aside from the wardrobe change, she was able to see his surroundings. _His_ ,  the realization hit her in the head. She started to get up, but a noise behind her, or rather, a  voice.  A very specific voice. One that had been playing on repeat in her head for the past week stopped her dead in her tracks 

“ Rey?”  She heard him stand up behind her. The soft tone of his voice wasn’t lost on her, and for a moment, she forgot that she was upset with him. Stealing her resolve, she turned around to face him. 

He raised his hand, unsure what to do. This couldn’t be real, she couldn’t be real. He’d been meditating since their encounter the night before, and now she was just here. He wasn’t sure what kind of a reaction he was expecting from her. She turned to look at him, with a look of fear, fear of him, she was afraid of him. He’d be lying if he said it didn’t hurt a little, but what else should he expect? He’d given plenty of reasons for her to fear him. But seeing the fear on her face, after what had transpired recently, it was hard to see her look at him in  that  way again.

They stood there, staring at each other, waiting for whatever this was to end, but it didn’t. Ben was about to break the silence when someone came running into the room they were in. 

“Supreme Leader, And Lady Ren, please excuse my intrusion, but you’re needed on the bridge immediately.” The intruder rushed out hastily. 

Reys fear had turned into confusion, not only had the man addressed her with something other than a blaster bullet to the head, but he’d addressed her as  _'Lady Ren'_.  She looked at Ben for an explanation, giving him an accusatory look, even though she knew what ever this was, wasn’t his doing. Unfortunately he wasn’t even looking at her, hi she concentration was focused solely on the intruder, and maybe she was crazy, but it almost seemed like he was trying to protect her.

Ben’s immediate reaction was to protect Rey. He wasn’t entirely sure what was going on, or if anyone else could see her, but he’d be damed if he let someone like Mitaka kill Rey. He’d be damed if he let anyone kill Rey for that matter. But then he addressed her as  _'Lady Ren'_ ,  which caused him to be beyond confused, and also caused his heart to skip a beat. 

Mitaka looked back and forth between the two of them confusion and anxiety building by the second. Basically the room was full of confusion, with varying emotions from the three occupants mixed in with it. 

“Sir?”

“Yes, very well Mitaka, we’ll be there shortly. Leave us now.” He dismissed the officer. What ever was going on couldn’t be solved with him there. The man left with out hesitation. Ben turned to look at Rey, who’s expression was indifferent. She took a step back, and then another one, scanning her surroundings. He knew what she was doing, she was looking for an exit, an escape, which was understandable, but wasn’t something he could let her do. Even though Mitaka hadn’t shown any apprehension towards her, didn’t mean anything because Mitaka is too scared and too smart be apprehensive. 

Rey wasn’t sure what was going on, but what ever the case may be, she needed to get as far away from him as possible. There was only one way out of the room, and Ben was standing in front of it. She was cornered. Her only option was to run past him, it was a shit choice, but it’s what was available, so she took it. He had anticipated her move, moving to block her, and before she could redirect her path he had already grabbed a hold of her arm effectively stopping her escape attempt. She tried to wrestle her arm free to no avail. She could hear him speaking, but it was like background noise. Rey of Jakku’s survival instincts were kicking in as she started to panic. Then, as if a switch had been flipped, she felt an overwhelming sense of calmness and then everything went black. 

Ben caught Rey before she hit the ground. He didn’t want to have to do this, not again, Takodana had be bad enough, this time though he was trying to keep her from running to her potential death. He’d have to deal with her later, right now though he needed to get her somewhere safe, and then go to the bridge. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m thinking of making a playlist for this fic, never done one before, but maybe I will, I dunno, share your thoughts. 
> 
> Also, sorry for the inconsistency with updates, there just, a lot going on rn, so thank you for tolerating me. ❤️
> 
> Comments and kudos are my life.
> 
> And if you feel like it, check this one shot I did!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030781
> 
> You can also listen to this playlist that’s just kind of a mix of Ben/Rey/Kylo Ren/Reylo songs… 😉
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5Qd6RSE3ipDoMBJZ3I5O8r?si=5Dj3rFBdQUeSVewyszjqbg


End file.
